


Trust

by luvsanime02



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Humor, Kinktober 2018, Language, M/M, Object Insertion, Post-Series, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Quatre asks Heero to trust him.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 11th Kinktober prompt: object insertion (1x4).

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Trust** by luvsanime02

########

“Just trust me,” Quatre says. 

Heero is lying on the bed on his stomach and trying to remain as relaxed as possible, because he does trust Quatre. More than anyone.

“I’m ready,” Heero confirms. Not that Quatre can’t tell that for himself, what with two of his fingers deep inside Heero’s ass and stretching him open, but Heero knows that he likes the verbal confirmation, too.

Quatre hums, waits another couple of seconds, and then removes his fingers and slowly pushes the first bead inside of Heero. He inhales sharply in response, which is ridiculous because Heero’s had things much larger in his ass. Quatre’s fingers are bigger, wider, but there’s something about the way that the bead rubs along the walls of his ass that makes Heero’s cock even harder than before.

“Alright?” Quatre asks, running a hand gently up and down Heero’s spine.

He nods. “More,” he demands, wanting to get down to it now that he knows it’s not going to be supremely uncomfortable for him.

Quatre shifts, and then there’s another bead slipping inside of Heero, slightly larger than the first one, and Quatre tugs gently on the string that they’re attached to so that Heero can feel them move against each other, and that-

Shit. That feels much better than ‘alright’. “You’re going too slow,” Heero mutters, his voice muffled by the pillow under his head, and Quatre chuckles behind him.

“I’m guessing this is a successful experiment, then,” he says, inserting the third and fourth beads, and then pulling them back out so slowly that Heero’s hands curl into fists in the sheets, before pushing them in again.

“Faster,” Heero demands. His hips are starting to move, rubbing his cock against the bed, and Heero’s going to take over in a minute if Quatre doesn’t hurry up.

The rest of the string of beads is pushed inside of Heero, one by one, and then Quatre starts pulling them back out, letting Heero feel one of them rest against the sensitive skin of his opening before pushing them back in again, over and over. Heero’s ass is clenching around the beads, and his hips are definitely thrusting down firmly against the bed now, and he pries one of his hands from the sheets and reaches down so that he can start jerking himself off, and it feels fantastic, wow, why haven’t they ever done this before?

“I could do that,” Quatre says, obviously referring to Heero stroking his own cock, and Heero shakes his head rapidly.

“Focus on what you’re doing,” he says, and Quatre starts tugging on the beads in counterpoint to Heero thrusting his hips, and he’s getting close to an orgasm already. “Besides,” he adds, pausing to moan loudly when Quatre tugs at just the right angle, “you like to watch me do this.”

Quatre laughs again. “You’re right,” he admits. “I love watching you come.”

Heero groans, speeds up his strokes, and then he’s shuddering and jerking as he comes, not even caring about getting a mess on the sheets when his orgasm feels this good. He draws it out as long as possible, and then relaxes on the bed, lying in the sticky mess he’s just created and totally uncaring, enjoying the floaty haze he’s in.

One of Quatre’s hands is smoothing a path up and down Heero’s spine again, and he gently removes the beads from Heero’s ass. He still can’t believe how good that felt, and he definitely wants to do that again sometime.

“Thanks,” he says, tired and sated.

Lying down beside him, Quatre smiles and kisses his cheek. “You’re welcome,” he replies. “I’m glad you enjoyed that so much.”

From anyone else, that would be sarcastic, but Quatre’s entirely sincere, and that’s what Heero loves about Quatre the most, how genuine the other man is. The really awesome sex doesn’t hurt, of course.


End file.
